That Other Life
by cldragon0E
Summary: The Popular side of this story was originally written by Mickey1980, this story is the sequel and I'm adding General Hospital. Monroe, Natalya, Othello and Rachel are my characters to be apart of my own screenplay and there's implied slash
1. Chapter 1

_That other life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_**The Popular side of this story was originally written by Mickey1980, the timeline and location of the story I felt was open-ended enough I could add a crossover of General Hospital, the Monroe family, Natalya and Rachel are my characters. I made Sam McCall a vampire hunter because once again G.H has never really gone in-depth about her back-story**_

_Samantha was lying in bed with Brooke and she woke up the hunger came. She went in and got a blood supplement to calm it down and she shook it off then went back o bed. Brooke woke up, "Good morning princess." Samantha said and Brooke responded, "Good morning Samantha." Samantha kissed her very close and they talked a little more about what got them to this point and Samantha talked about the Monroe, she talked about they were a pain in the ass but paid good and their daughter Jan was very lethal. Samantha went into details about how many times she had to bail Jan out and if it wasn't for the fact that her father was her sire, she would let him rot. Brooke sat up and said, "I want you to teach me everything about your life." Samantha gave her that look and said, "Okay, why?" "I planned on being _

_with you and so I need to know what to look for." Brooke said and Samantha begins teaching her vampire one zero one…_

_Sam McCall was former host of Everyday's heroes and she was the ex of Jason Morgan. She was the ex of everything that was shaping her and now she was just Sam with a boyfriend named Lucky. It was like everyone was having a bigger life than she was in the background only to pop up once or twice as a reference point. That was about to change because Sam had another life that she wanted to get back to and as she slipped out of her house, she grabbed her bag and put on her leather trench-coat. She then switches the license plate. She then drove like a bat out of hell away from Port Charles and as she entered Trumbull Connecticut, it was the hot spot. So she got out and got armed. She turned around and saw three provocative women walking down the sidewalk of the graveyard. She walked to them and said, "Are you okay?" She saw the fangs and she jumped right into it, she waited for them to attack and she was out of practice because she got one and then two other blondes came into the fight. Blonde number one who was name Rachel arched her arm back and burned the girl over Sam that was about to bite her. Blonde number two was the human and she beat the hell out of it, Sam finished it. Sam Laughed and she got up, "Rachel and Natalya, it's good to see you guys." Sam said and they all hugged. _


	2. Chapter 2

_That other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_As they drove to the heart of New Haven, "We came up from Florida because we heard about Connecticut." Rachel said and Natalya added, "This place is dead at day but at night, it's fucking awesome. I mean, there have been vampires, weres, bad were, everything." "There have been robots." Rachel said and added, "I thought you were retired because of Danny." "How's Danny? Is he still a Phillies Fan?" Natalya said. Sam told them what had happened to her half-brother and the girls both gave her hugged. "We also know you were dating Jason Morgan and Sonny Contihnos." Rachel said and Natalya added, "You whore." Sam laughed and said, "Good times, good times." "We got to get you in shape." Rachel said…_

_Samantha was getting Brooke into the shape, running and knowing simple defense techniques. Brooke was catching on, her cheerleader's days played a factor in becoming __**not a slayer**__ but just enough to stay alive. "Now princess, I want you to know that there are hunters here, they don't track us down to kills us only if we hurt humans, you know what I mean." Samantha said and Brooke responded, "I know." "You have to keep what you know very low-key." Samantha said and Brooke shook her head, Samantha had to be at work, Brooke took off her top but Samantha had to be at work in an hour…_

_It was the following week, Sam was getting back in shape to becoming the efficient vampire killer she was and after a lot of bruises, she was again and so they went out to Gotham City.."On Friday night, we do security for Gotham City." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "Which is hard because all the good bondage times are not when we have a break." Rachel gives her that look and said, "Anyway, we make sure no baddies hurt any of the posers, baby vamps or anything here." "The bondage room right around the corner." Natalya said and as she walked off, Rachel and Sam saw the handcuffs and belts. They both shook there heads. _


	3. Chapter 3

_That other life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_As Sam was watching, she had no drinks and Natalya had a few men with collars and leashes. Sam looked over at the corner and saw a woman with leather all over her with two big men in back of her. The woman was a curly brunette and they sat in the corner. "__**Rachel.." Sam thought and Rachel responded, "Look through my eyes." **__Rachel is Were-Dragon but only shifted through dreams and Rachel looked through her eyes…"__**The woman in the middle is Jan Monroe, she's a high-class girl, her father is the mayor and she's very much vampire, we've been tracking her." **__Rachel thoughts finished and Sam then used her con skills to dance in the middle of the room, she dance very sexy and it drew people. Rachel and Natalya looked in, she saw that Jan was interested in her. "I didn't know Jan spoke Bi-sexual." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "Sam knows how to shake it." Sam finished dancing and Jan didn't move, Sam nodded to Rachel and she turned to Natalya, "You have the keys." Rachel said and Natalya responded, "Of course.." Natalya pulled out her handcuff keys and then her other assortments of keys, she then pulled out her car keys….Rachel muttered a key choice single syllable words and walked off. _


	4. Chapter 4

_That other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four _

_Sam led Jan to a corner and they talked, Jan was flirting with her and Sam knew that this line had an underline meaning to it and so she played along. __**"Jan Monroe had taken ten away, they died and then we found them."Rachel mentally told Sam…**__"Listen, this was nice but you're not my type." Sam said and the girls confused by that line. "What" Jan asked and Sam responded, " I really don't go for women who want a meal and dressed in cheap leather like that." Jan yelled at her about the power she has and what she could do, there were witnesses and Sam hit the final nail. "Eternal life and all you could dress in is an extra from a vampire series, vampire." Sam said and Jan knocked Sam across the room. Rachel got everyone out and Natalya with Sam was holding them off. Sam and Natalya were able to keep up with the vampires because even if they were human, they were vampire hunters and so they could keep up, after they left. _

"_That was good." Rachel said and Sam responded, "One thing I learned in Port Charles is how to piss someone off enough." "I didn't even use my crop whip." Natalya said and Rachel responded, "You mean the one I gave you for Christmas." "Group hug." Sam said and they all hugged. _

_The next morning, Samantha was swearing up a storm and Brooke ran in, Samantha's teeth was out. "Monroe." Samantha said and Brooke knew that was a code word to get out of there. Jan love women and Brooke was her type, Samantha didn't want to have to killed Jan if she touched Brooke because she loved her and she was just about to make payments on another Jaguar. _


	5. Chapter 5

_That Other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five _

_As Samantha dealt with Monroe, she had to start working on a defense and found nothing, Brooke came back and quietly snuck around, Samantha walked to Brooke and said, "It's okay." They kissed and Brooke responded, "Did you throw out the window?" "Almost did it." Sam said and added, "How was your day?" "Well, I had three women following me." Brooke said and Samantha was intrigued…_

"**Oh my God, she reeks of vampire." Natalya said and Rachel responded, "She can't be a willing human fucking a vampire." "Hey human women could get attracted to bad boys or girls. " Sam said and Natalya responded, "Samantha, the lap dog for Jan Monroe, that girl is fucking her!" **

"_They were hunters, the tall one is named Rachel, she's very dangerous to us and we have no idea what she is. Natalya is human but a descendent of Marquis De Sade and the third one…" Samantha said…_

"**Whoever the human was, she knew how to lose us, she drove in circles that mean she's loyal to the lap dog." Rachel said and Sam asked, "What do we do?" "We could seduce her." Natalya said and they both gave her that look. "You know just because I'm a hunter doesn't mean I'm dead." Natalya pointed out.**

"_I think I'm living the movie Underworld." Brooke said and Samantha responded, "Would I be Kate Beckinsale?" "I think I need you to audition to say that." Brooke said and Samantha guided Brooke to the room, to cough audition. _


	6. Chapter 6

_That Other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Samantha had credible witnesses who gave good written statements and Brooke walked in with sweats then gave her a mix of blood and wine. Samantha gave her kiss for it and Brooke then sat next to her. Earlier that afternoon, Brooke was shopping and met Jan Monroe…"That dress would look great on you." Jan said and added, "Or off…." "What do you want?" Brooke asked and Jan responded, "I'm just going to stand right here and I want you to tell Sam that…" "That's Samantha…" Brooke said and Jan responded, "I was standing right here and know that snapping your neck would be that easy." Jan walked away and Brooke went on shopping. _

_Brooke came home and she was very much shaken about this, as Samantha came home, Brooke told her everything. "Really?" Samantha half-laugh, half-pissed and so she regained composure. She requested a meeting with her sire. "I will not have my love threatened by your daughter." Samantha said and Mr. Monroe responded, "I'm sorry, you have always been useful to us and loyal. Jan doesn't have to right to threaten your love." Samantha shook his head and said, "It would be very interesting to see if Brooke were to be turned freely of course. Women in love in the throw of passion is…" Mr. Monroe said and walked away. _

_Samantha worked…Sam, Rachel and Natalya were going out that night, they looked hot and they worked into a nurtured bar, a straight one. "Ladies, start your engine.." Sam said…_


	7. Chapter 7

_That other life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Rachel stood in the corner and she had a small shot of Vodka in front of her and she just waited for the moment. Natalya on the other end was on the dance floor and men just kept swarming all over her like bugs. Sam missed this and then she didn't. It was the way he held her when they danced, she missed…Jason…Sam saw him right there and she walked to him. Now granted it could be an old vampire taken shape but for that to happened the vampire had to be old. "Jason, okay…" Sam said and added, "You're not him.." He smiled and said, "I know. Your instincts are off hunter, you could have been dead? Sam thought the song __**Devil inside.." **__Rachel moved quick and had a small ball of fire in her hand, the shape shifter turned to its original form and an older woman in her in a twenties zoot suit. "Who send you?" Rachel asked and it said, "You never get a night off.." The news was on there was a terrorist action at the Yale University and as Samantha looked on she saw Lily at the fore front because there was a camera-guy who got inside and Samantha could smell it, she wasn't Lily anymore._


	8. Chapter 8

_That Other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_Samantha snuck in as Brooke was right beside her to see if she could talk some sense into Lily and as they were doing that. Rachel was flying in then as she turned human, she looked at the situation, her rider who is Natalya looking through each other's eyes. Sam walked in and create a diversion then she threw a smoke bomb, Lily grabbed her and Brooke walk in to divert her. "It's a high school reunion." Lily said and added, "Get them." The gang of female vampires was surrounding them, Sam knocked off a round and Rachel's fireballs knocked them right in the way, this took out two of the nine. Rachel and Natalya were off fighting while Sam watched for back-up…_

_Samantha did some fighting to knock them out of the way and fed a couple of times, they kept running after Lily and they met her in the roof. "How long have you been turned?" Lily asked and Samantha responded, "How long have you?" "I was cursed at birth!" Lily yelled and added, "I killed Josh because he hit me, I killed Sugar Daddy because he found out and after I fuck Nicole then killed her too. It had all started from a simple smack." "I'm a killer Sam and you were supposed to be mine but now I had a new master, I believe he's your client…" Rachel broke through the roof with Natalya and Sam in tow. Rachel had the fireball ready, "I would run little girl!" Rachel said and Samantha yelled "Wait!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_That Other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_Lily quickly fanged and leaped for Brooke, Sam McCall tackle her in mid-air and Lily was beaten her up, Brooke walks in and stabbed the blessed knife that was dipped in holy water in Lily's shoulder. Lily yelled and then left…"She's going want to feed." Natalya said and Rachel lept for the roof, she flew like a dragon. As the carnage was downstairs, Natalya walked around and saw all the souls that were lost and confused; this was a curse that was Natalya's. Rachel came in early in the morning and slept with Natalya as she slept with Sam. Sam woke up, "I missed this, I mean gangster and men of Port Charles wasn't this life." Sam said and Rachel responded, "Welcome back." _


	10. Chapter 10

_That Other Life _

_By_

_Cldragon08_

_Part 10_

_**Evangeline and Othello belongs to me, who will also be reference in the story What I want**_

_Sam was getting up and getting ready to take her bubble bath as Natalie was trying to focus after a very rough night then mediating…. she took a needle and as she put it in her arm, she screamed in pain. Kelly and Rachel who were outside, "She still does this." Kelly said and Rachel responds, "Every freaking morning, if she doesn't bring a guy home and puts him in the rack, she does this. If she has to crossover ten spirits, she does this. If she's having her period and snags my snacks, I help her." Kelly gave Rachel that look. "What should we do tonight?" Rachel asked and Kelly responded, "Hartford." "Are you serious, Hartford? It's the nest, you have been out of the game and I know you are no stranger to guns." Rachel said and Kelly responded, "Yeah." "I think tonight we go to Horsey." Rachel said and Kelly responded, "What's Horsey?" "It's a high level strip club…" Rachel said and Natalie swing the door opened, "They are snobs just because I do a show when I strip and whipped my fellow dancers, it's considered cruel and unusual, whatever." Natalie said and left. Rachel turned to Kelly and said, "You don't want to know." Rachel answered the door and as she opened, it was an old boyfriend named Othello….She remember her past as if it was yesterday…._

_**When Rachel was nineteen, Rachel's world fell apart in the blink of an eye as Jarrett was begging forgiveness and she left. She broke down half-way down the road and then realized she had to keep driving. As the snow was melting at work, she saw Angus on the hood of her car and usually he would **_

_**be the last person in the world to talk to. She did and hugged him. She told him about the fight with Jarrett and then she told him about everything that happened after that. Jarrett held her very close and told her that everything is new for you today and it could be so much more. I mean he could say I'm sorry or anything else like that but he didn't do it. He brushed his hand on her face and then he asked, "What can I do for you?" She said, "Make me start new." She kissed him very softly and then again to remind him it was no fluke. She touched his face and then they kept going. When she opened her eyes, she was flying and she was scared but he held her and the what the fuck she was thinking kind of quiet right now. He flew her to a forest and as he was about to land, she told him to stop and then she said for him to put her down she took off her clothes as well as his. This was a religious experience but in the way, it was a beautiful experience this kiss and embraced. He flew, she flew with him and they joined together with kiss on the neck and on the lips. They were together as he enter her over and over. She screamed but thank God they were in the sky at the moment because….It was fifteen minutes and then another twenty to find a spot to land. After they land, they kissed again and he put on some clothes at a side of the trash can. She looked at him and said, "What the…" "I smell my own kind and whether you married him or not, I was going to show you what you are…"Angus said and with his dragon wings, he flew…Rachel wasn't pregnant, wasn't scared but Jarrett never saw her again. **_

_Othello was a blend of dragon and human from his father and wolf from his mother, he was also a cop…_

"_Well, hi." Rachel said and Sam had that look, "Who's this?" She asked and Rachel introduced her..Courtney is in danger and it's my duty as the peacemaker of the pack here in Connecticut that the Alpha requests that it's become there matter and they asked you stay out of her. "Fuck you or them. How? The only fucking way we stayed out of it is…" Rachel said and Sam remember, "One of the victims must have been a cub." "She's right." Natalie said and Rachel wasn't happy about that…__**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_That Other life_

_By_

Cldragon0E

_Part Eleven_

_Sam told Brooke about the pack that's after Lily and she mention to Brooke to try to stay off the streets. Sam had to try and reason with the pack about Lily's safety has a gesture of friendship and Brooke tried to tell her that it might not be a good idea. Brooke knew about our wolves getting might pissed when one of there own is dead. Sam responded, "I know babe, I will be protected." _

"_There has to be a loophole. She killed a human that falls into our jurisdiction." Sam said and Othello responded, "The human life ended and so it's out of your hands." "That's bullshit! What her human life isn't worth it.." Rachel said and Natalie responded, "I agree, her family deserves some closure and her spirit is still here!" "If her spirit is here, this is a joint case and I will be your rep." Othello said and Sam responded, "We thank you." _

"_Well, you did your duty know go." Rachel said and put a big hole in the wall. Othello slowly left…._


	12. Chapter 12

_That Other Life_

_By_

_Cldragon0E _

_Part Twelve_

**_Before it's too late is from Transformers and sung by the Goo Goo Dolls_**

_Rachel stood on the top of the roof and Sam came in. "Tell me Sam, how it feels when the love of your life just runs away from? We should have time to find each other even a little bit…." "There's time for you…" Sam said…._

I wonder through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance  
To feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes

And hold on before it's too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

"_I know I would have never met Natalie but come on this freaking kills me." Rachel said and Sam responded, "I thought I love Lucky but I love action and being a regulator and I can't shake that I still love Jason, if I ever went back to him. This world might kill him.." _

And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you dont live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real til it's gone

Hold on before its too late  
We'll run til we leave this behind  
Don't fall just be who you are  
It's all that we need in our lives

"_Wow. We are these strong women and two men, a woman brings us to our knees." Natalie said and Sam responded, "It's like we're love's bitch but ladies it's not too late, it's never too late."_


End file.
